Jade Windragon
Jade is role-played by: Nikki Van Davis. Jade Windragon's History Jade the Guardian of New Years was formerly Sarah Lee born in Asia. She had a dad and mom, but her mom died after she was born. Sarah Lee was a shy person before she was a Guardian. One day she and her dad got captured by bandits. The bandits said that they would kill one and let the other one go. Of course, her dad stood up for her and said "Take Me" Sarah would not let her dad die, she loved him so much that she let the bandits take her instead. That night she died without her dad knowing that she saved his life. Now this happened on the exact day of the New Year. MIM saw her that night and had her reborn into a Guardian of New years. Her appearance had changed to white silver hair, amber eyes, and a rainbow kimono. About Jade After Jade became a Guardian, she wasn't shy anymore. She became bold and to the point person. Her whole personality type changed but she has inner conflict form her past self. She can be melancholy at times and other times complete opposite, making her wonder who she really is. Jade has the power of Time and New Beginning She doesn't need believers to be seen. She is VERY social and loves to hang out with her Guardian Friends. Since Jade has been to every time period, she knows a lot of famous people from then all the way to early to now. Her and Valentina Love get along just great! Some times she might have a moment where she is not herself at all. Worrying what have XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.jpg|Jade In Her Blue Kimono might happened to her Beloved Father that horrible night of her death before she became a Guardian. Powers ''The Power of Time: ''Jade has the Power of time so she can go to different time periods and times she can speed up or slow down time. ''New Beginnings: ''Jade has the power to bring new begings to people and grant their New Years resolutions and wishes. Martial Arts/mixed with power: She is also a Master at martial arts but this is a special type it's mixed her power so she can blast an for with energy while she's fighting. While fighting she uses her two samurai swords. Time Pagoda ~ Home Sweet Home The Guardians are all good friends of hers So they all pitched in and made a Pagoda. Jade calls it The Time Pagoda, it has a lot of windows. Her pagoda is In Asia but where no one can find it. Only some people have spotted her pagoda. People that believe. It is also said that if you walk in to her pagoda that your New Years Wishes will all come true. LOCATIONS (for more Info..) Jade Windragon's Secret Grotto The Time Pagoda Relationships *Xarah: Here sister that she Loves Dearly and would lay down her life for her. *Ling Goldragon: Ally/friend: Jade Like him But Ling Loves her. *Maring:Enemy/Former Ally: Jade knew Maring before she became completely evil. After she did become evil, their relationship crashed. *North: Ally/friend. Jade and North are great buddies they talk a lot about the past. *Tooth: Ally/Friend. Her and tooth Get a long pretty good but every once in a while they might a argument *Bunny: Ally/Friend. Bunny makes her laugh so hard the two are great friends *Sandy: Ally/Friend. She and Sandy are dear friends they love to talk a lot about their schedules. *Jack Frost: Ally/Friend. Sometimes Jade thinks she saw him blushing when he mentioned her name. She likes him as a friend, but she already has a crush. *Jamie Bennett: Ally/Friend: The two are good friends they like to make each other laugh. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend: She and Mother Nature a a lot alike so they can relate to each other and help each other. Jade 13.png Jade 12.jpg Jade Windragon with her saumri sword.jpg HEEEy.jpg|Jade's Dark Form *Pitch: Enemy. Pitch hasn't even tried to fight with her cause of Her Power "Time." But she is always ready in case he wants to attack her at some unsuspecting time. *Timothy Rune: The two are good friends they are slightly similar so they talk and can relate to each other. *Aurora Stardust: Ally/Best Friend: She and Aurora get along just great making each other laugh so hard tears come out of their eyes! Aurora is also the ONLY one who knows who Jade has a crush on. *Nova Starlight: Ally/ Best Friend: The two are great friends and very similar cause Nova's personality type is melancholy. The two confide in each other when things go wrong. *Valentina Love: Best Friend/Ally: Valentina and Jade are best buddies! They love to chat and hang out. *Symphony: Ally/Friend: Symphony is a great friend of hers. She always loved to hear her play her music. *Jaci: Ally/friend: Jaci and Jade get long quite well and are good friends. *Alisa:Ally/friend: She and Alisa are good friends to they love to chat and hang out! *Captain T: Ally/ Frenemy: Captain T is a formal rival of Jade's and is now a frenemy. He is the Captain of the Sky Pirates. A magic ship that sails in the sky. *Finnely: Ally: Finnely is the Captain's 18 yr old Son. Jade is his love interest, but Jade does not love him back; she is a spirit and he is a human, which makes things hard. He doesn't know that she has a crush on someone else. Quotes. "Xarah, Do you know why all clouds are white? because they are afraid of being an individual" (figuratively speaking) "Jeez people sure had to mess the world up!! I mean we had better qualities and morals back in the day. Look at THEM NOW!! Evil! Deception! Killing! Meanness! Its ENDLESS!" (To Phoenix) "I know...Your past has been very very sad but don't let that change the goodness in you" (To Acadia) "There are some days I wish i was somebody and other day I wish i was a Nobody..." Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Nikki Van Davis Category:Holiday character Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Power users